An angular steel profile can be punched with an apparatus that comprises a feed conveyor and a discharge conveyor for the angular steel profile, a rigid frame portion, two punch carriages and at least one punch carriage positioning motor or servomotor for moving the punch carriages mounted on the frame portion in a working aperature. A mechanism is provided for controlling the position of at least one of the punch carriages according to the tolerances, particularly the angular tolerances, of the angular steel profile to be worked.
The mechanism for positioning the punch carriage has a pressure loaded roller sensor contacting a reference surface of the angular steel profile and a signaling member operated by the roller sensor.
The angular steel profile travels into the apparatus, is positioned, and then is punched.
The apparatus of German Open Patent Application Document DE-OS No. 25 57 240 has its parts equivalent to the punch carriages pivotally mounted opposite one another and also duplicated one behind the other. They cooperate with the angular steel profile. The feed conveyor, discharge conveyor and the punch for feeding and working an angular steel profile are oriented so that one profile flange would be vertical and the other would be horizontal. A clamp member to aid in at least partially guiding the angular steel profile by a frame portion of this apparatus and the punch carriages is not provided and furthermore can not be. The structure of the apparatus does not allow such a transport mechanism, because the mechanism for positioning would interfere with it, when such a position mechanism is installed for both punch carriages.